


Soul Survivor

by despicabledean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, SPN - Freeform, SPN fluff, Some Spoilers, Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform, Teasing, deancas fluff, from the ep, lmao fanfiction more like fanFRICKTION, or fanfriction that works too, soul survivor, spn 10x03, spn destiel - Freeform, supernatural 10x03, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despicabledean/pseuds/despicabledean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul Survivor aired on my birthday, and it was the best present I could ever ask for. (10x03 is also now officially my all time favorite episode of SPN.) But I felt like the last scene with Cas and Dean in the bunker could have gone...a bit differently. So here it is; how the scene in Dean's room should have played out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit of an "alternate ending" type of thing I wrote (and fell asleep writing) last night. enjoy.

Cas let himself into Dean's room. He frowned almost immediately.

 

"You look terrible."

 

Dean scoffed, shaking his head. "Y'know, it wouldn't kill you to lie once and again."

 

"No, it wouldn't kill me. I would just....feel-"

 

"Forget it."

 

Dean eased himself up off the bed

 

"But you- you on the other hand, you're looking great." He stood in front of Cas.

 

"So, you're back?"

 

"Yes. It's a long story...Crowley....stolen grace," he nodded. "Another time."

Dean looked down at Cas's hands, taking a step forward.  "Thank you for, uh, stepping in when you did."

"I only did what I could to-" Cas gestured vaguely, "-contain you."

 

He regretted his choice of words immediately as a wicked grin split across Dean's features. Cas suddenly realized just how close together they were standing. Dean chuckled. His voice took on a drawl.

"Contained? _Me_? C'mon angel. You and I both know," he said; lacing a finger through a loop on Cas's coat. "I cant be contained."

At this point, Cas's mouth was trying its best not to gape at Dean's mischievous smirk (though he'd missed that), or suddenly find itself attached to Dean. But that ended up happening anyway because right when he decided he should probably disappear before he could make a fool of himself, Dean tugged once onto his coat and that was all he needed. His hands snaked around Dean's hips and pulled him closer and their lips collided. It was a fervent kiss, for more reasons one could count.

Dean kissed him like he'd never kissed anyone before; with sincerity.

Dean's hands slid under Cas's suit & he wrapped his arms tight around his waist as he kissed him. Cas was pulled so close to him he had to tilt his head straight down to press their lips together. He didnt mind. As they broke for air, he rested his forehead against Cas's.

This felt so right. He'd wanted this- no- they both had wanted this since forever, but were never given the chance. And it was finally here.

 

He threaded his fingers through Cas's hair and then leaned in to kiss him again. They practically swayed off balance but dean swung them around so that the back of Cas's legs were pressed up against the footboard of the bed. He pushed Cas back, making him sit down and then he, quite literally, sat in his lap; his knees on either side of Cas's. He kissed him again. And again. And again. He didn't want him disappearing now that he had enough power to. But Cas didn't plan on leaving. His hands were in Dean's hair; the soft locks brushing against his gripping fingers. Cas kissed him back like it was the end of the world.

Dean held Cas's face in his hands and he pressed his lips to Cas's, softly, one last time before he finally broke away. His eyes were closed; when he opened them again, he was looking straight into Cas's blue ones.

 

"I'm glad you're here Cas."

 

"I think you've made that quite clea-"

 

"-Oh shut up," he kissed Cas again, though it wasn't as easy since they were smiling against each other's lips like teenage idiots. He pressed a last kiss to Cas's neck, right below his jaw, before letting him go and getting up off of him. He helped Cas up.

 

"Now, where's my lunch?"

 

He shot a glance at Cas that was so...devilish... that for a moment, Cas was unsure that he'd been fully cured.

 

"Or were you the main course?"

 

\- fin -

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys think :)


End file.
